


Billion Dollar Dolly

by TheAuthority



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthority/pseuds/TheAuthority
Summary: Stephanie McMahon has been having fantasies about her strong husband, Paul, dominating her. When she finally configures a plan to seduce him, they're both in for a wild night.
Relationships: Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Billion Dollar Dolly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> So.. Hi.
> 
> Few thing -
> 
> 1\. This work is gifted to Flickawhip because they're just an awesome writer! They write about both WWE and strictly come dancing, two fandoms I'm very involved in! I used to write strictly fiction but I got locked out of my account oops. Anyway, their work is ace, please read it.
> 
> 2\. This is my first WWE fanfiction, and one of my first Smuts in general so some feedback is always nice! 
> 
> 3\. This is set after *that* kiss happened on Raw, July 14th 2014. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just youtube it - You won't regret it I promise.

As they walked back into their grand home after a long day at work, Paul had one thing on his mind. During the live taping of Raw, him and Stephanie were scheduled to say a few lines to one another, then share a sweet kiss. Despite Stephanie's lines being admittedly steamy, it was supposed to be a simple, innocent segment - at the very least, simple enough to keep the audience's attention on the Kane/Orton angle.

However, they'd be lucky if the audience even remembered Kane and Orton were on the show. 

Rather than kissing her husband gently, Stephanie had grabbed him, and kissed him in a way they typically save for behind closed doors. Their on-screen make out session, while highly enjoyable, definitely wasn't planned, and they expectedly got a telling off from Vince once the cameras had stopped rolling. Although, the couple were too focused on what would ensue later that night as opposed to anything Vince has to say.

Stephanie instantly headed for their living room, she sat down on the couch and kicked her heels off before sitting back, a large smirk plastered across her face. Their kiss might have been early on in the show, but she couldn't seem to stop the dirty thoughts in her mind which came afterwards. Throughout the rest of she show - Stephanie teased him relentlessly. Every opportunity she had, she would lean forwards, making sure that Paul was staring at her ass. When they were close, she'd grind herself against him subtlety; no one else could see it, but God could he feel it. 

Paul eagerly followed his beautiful wife into the living room, removing his tie and shoes, undoing the top button of his shirt. He sits in the armchair next to their couch. He wanted to pounce on her, rip her dress off, fuck her right there - but he knows that Steph must have plans if she's been teasing for this long. And Stephanie's plans always made for an exciting night - much more exciting than a spontaneous fuck on the living room sofa.

Unbeknownst to him, Stephanie's plan was one of the dirtiest she'd ever concocted. Their sex life was always exciting, they had always found new ways to turn each other on, new ways to fulfil fantasies. But this particular plan was to play out a fantasy which Steph had only recently discovered she had. 

A few days ago, when Stephanie and Paul were enjoying some alone time in their bed before work, he had slapped her backside as he moved in and out of her. Granted, it was a very loving, very affectionate slap; Paul didn't even realise he'd done it, it just happened in the moment of lust and love. But ever since, Stephanie was unable to stop thinking about it. The way his hand left a sharp sting on her bare skin awakened something in her.

At first, Steph's mind didn't immediately know what that 'something was' - wether it was simply enjoying that single slap, or if it was something more. Soon, her thoughts were clear. 

The day after this incident, Stephanie was lying in bed, Paul in the shower, and she was still mildly flustered from the encounter. Taking advantage of being alone, she explored her thoughts in more detail, allowing her brain to run wild with every dirty thought that slap caused. Steph soon became more in touch with these feelings, both physically and metaphorically - before she knew it, her fingers were roughly rubbing her throbbing clit, and her desires became clear. 

What Stephanie wanted, needed, was for Paul to treat her like a doll. She needed to be at his every command, to serve him. Saying she was 'craving' this treatment wasn't enough, she was rendered completely desperate by this fantasy. 

Once she realised her desires, she created this plan in her mind. To put it simply, she would pick a day - today - and tease him relentlessly, toy him into retaliating. The hope was to get Paul into such a state where he just couldn't control himself. She wanted him to force himself on her, to make her listen and give him whatever he wants. With all the teasing she's been putting him through, surely, it wouldn't be long before he got desperate and drove her wild. 

"You haven't noticed, have you..?" Stephanie asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Noticed what?"

"Neither of us paid a babysitter when we came in.. the kids are with Shane tonight.." she explained, licking her lips with hope and anticipation. 

Paul matched her obvious smirk on his own face. No kids? Stephanie really had planned this. Without any children, the couple didn't have to worry about being too loud, they could love each other exactly how they wanted. But even though he didn't know what, Paul does know that Steph wouldn't go to these lengths for a standard sex session. 

"You know, Paul..? That kiss really did something for me.." She said, reaching her hands down to the hem of her dress. 

"I could tell. The way you've been teasing me all day proves it.."

"Come here" Stephanie half begged. 

She reached out her hand as Paul did as instructed, he sat on the couch next to her and kissed her sweetly. But then she realises - her plan was going wrong. The idea was for Paul to instruct her, not the other way around. And as much as she adored his sweet, gentle kisses, she was hoping to be kissed roughly. No matter what they did together, Stephanie knew they'd both enjoy themselves, they had too much sexual chemistry for anything less. But she had a very specific fantasy, and she had every intention of getting it. 

"Paul.. stop." She pushed him back. "I want you, but.. not like normal."

Paul raised an eyebrow. His wife had always been full of surprises - then it clicks. She must've been having some steamy fantasies in that dirty little brain of hers. It wouldn't be the first time for Stephanie to dream up something beautiful, it's the whole reason they've recently been having alot more sexual adventures in their shower as opposed to their bed. All he knows, he wants to please his wife, whatever that might be. 

"I want you to.. to be rough with me. Really, really rough." She finally admitted. "I want to be your submissive for the night.. absolutely no limits, just fuck me like a doll.." 

"Steph.. you know I want to make you happy, but I don't want to hurt you.." he responded, delicately taking hold of her hands. 

Fuck. Her husband was just too damn nice. Of course, his kindness is part of the reason she fell in love with him. But Stephanie wanted Paul to hurt her. Maybe she's masochistic, but the idea of her husband fucking her so hard, he inflicts a little pain.. it turned her on so, so much. Besides, she knew how much Paul cared about her - if she needed him to stop, she had every trust that he would. Although, she can't imagine ever asking him to stop.

"I want you to hurt me though.. listen, Paul.." Stephanie began, but yet another dirty thought flashed in her brain. "Actually.. I mean.. Mr Levesque.." she corrected herself. "Mr Levesque, I want you to be as rough with me as you can.. if it makes you feel better, I'm happy to have a safe word.." 

Paul could feel a bulge in his boxers. He had to admit, he was very aroused by the possibility of fucking his wife however he wanted, holding her down, smacking her ass, being called 'Mr Levesque'.. it definitely turned him on, potentially as much as Stephanie. But the thought of hurting her was completely unbearable , even if it was by accident. With that being said - the suggestion of a safe word caused him to reconsider any reservations.

"How about using 'red' for our safeword?" She suggested. "Don't pretended like you aren't as desperate for this as me.. I can tell you want it." She teased, gently reaching across and stroking his length through his trousers, sending shivers up her spine. 

She seemed to be wearing him down. Paul's obvious bulge gave Stephanie hope - she knew for a fact that Paul was into this, she just had to make him admit it. Thankfully, you don't become the chief brand officer of a multi-million dollar company without learning to adapt. Stephanie's original plan may not have worked fully, but this new idea definitely will; if telling how much she needs this won't do it, perhaps showing him will. 

Stephanie grabbed Paul's hands tighter and lowered herself to the floor, kneeling down in front of him. Her eyes stayed fixed on the ground as she began to say her piece. 

"Please Mr Levesque.. Please fuck me, be rough with me.. I promise I'll be a good girl, I'm begging you to do this to me.. degrade me if you want, I just need this so badly.." she pleaded, playing up her desperate whimper. 

Paul's bulge grew instantly, and Stephanie clearly noticed. Her plan had worked. He became just as desperate as she's been feeling, and he had every intention of satisfying them both in the most rough, bare, and extreme sex session they've ever had as a couple. 

The aroused man startled Stephanie as he picked her up with ease, resting her on one shoulder to carry her upstairs. Without a care, he dropped her down onto their large bed. He'd become so turned on that he wasn't afraid of hurting her anymore, they had their safe word. Besides, he'd come to realise that Stephanie would most likely enjoy any sense of pain he'd cause her. As she laid on her back, Paul grabbed the hem of her dress and swiftly scrunched it around her waist, smiling at the sight of her sexy, black, lacy underwear. 

Without any hesitation, Paul near ripped the panties off Stephanie's body - a plan of his own started to formulate. His fingers bit into her sides as he pulled her to lie over his lap. 

Stephanie's the one who asked for this, but Paul was really outdoing himself. Her eyes were already dark with arousal, and she simply couldn't wait for him have his wicked way with her. She had no idea what he was going to do, but that made it all the more exciting. 

Paul tangled his fist in Stephanie's hair, and pulled her head upwards, causing her to release a small moan - the sensation of having her husband pull her hair made her sex become extremely heated. He leaned into her neck and kissed her before beginning to nibble at her earlobe. There was something he wanted to do, but he couldn't resist having a sweet kiss before really getting started. 

"That kiss on Raw.. you were a very bad girl, you know that?" He said, his fist still caught up in her brunette hair.

"I'm sorry, Mr Levesque.. I couldn't help myself.. " she attempted apologised, a little short of breath. 

"It's not good enough. I think you need you're gonna need a punishment... you won't learn without any discipline." He stated, very firmly.

Stephanie gasped with anticipation - what was he going to do to her? She rested her cheek down on the bed as Paul removed his hand from her hair. She still had her backside resting along Paul's lap, she could almost feel his erection through his trousers, and she felt so excited by the thought of him pushing into her that hard. Although, for now, she was focused on getting through this 'punishment'. 

No warning given, Paul had raised his hand and spanked Stephanie's bare arse, leaving behind a red handprint. Rather than gasping, she couldn't help but moan. Her husband had been proved right - Steph really was one to enjoy mixing her pleasure with pain. But he still wasn't quite done with doling out the discipline.

"Don't be ungrateful, sweetheart.. say thank you.." he instructed, huskily and hungrily.

"Thank you, Mr Levesque.. thank you so much.." Stephanie obeyed, like the good girl she wanted to be.

Paul wasn't done there. He continued to spank his wife, each progressively getting more firm. Each time, Stephanie would thank him, thank her Mr Levesque. Although, she had to do so under her moaning - just as his slaps got progressively harder, her moans got progressively louder. Her vocal pleasure was appreciation enough for Paul, but hearing her say 'thank you' as well made him feel a sense of hunger he'd never quite experienced before.

After around twenty or so spanks, Stephanie's arse was entirely red from Paul's hand. He took a moment to admire his handiwork, delicately trailing his fingers along the sensitive skin. Steph wasn't entirely sure if she'd consider that a 'punishment' - realistically, it couldn't have been anything else, but she got way too much enjoyment and pleasure from it to truly see it as discipline. 

While he was smacking his wife's behind, Paul had been thinking of other ways to torment her, to tease her, to please her. Of course, he wanted to completely satisfy her, but it was still too early for that. Plus, Stephanie couldn't get away with teasing him all day without some retribution. 

He stood up, using her hair to pull Steph up with him. They were face to face, eyes interlocked. Paul didn't plan to do this, but he couldn't stop himself from crashing his lips onto hers, nibbling her bottom lip and allowing their tongues to battle. Being her 'Mr Levesque' was turning him on more than words could say, but nothing could ever stop him from being a loving husband who just wanted to kiss his gorgeous wife. Eventually, he pulled back and took note of her flustered, red cheeks.

"Undress me." Paul commanded, standing tall over his dolly. 

As expected, she immediately obeyed, beginning to undo the rest of the buttons on his white shirt. Finally, she could see him naked - a sight which never fails to render her defenceless. Slowly, she slid the open material down Paul's shoulders, revealing his gorgeous, muscular body. Stephanie had to bite her lip as she knelt down, beginning to make work of his bottom half. She first pulled down his trouser zip, she next removed his belt, then carefully began pulling down. With only his boxers to cover his erection, Stephanie could clearly see quite how turned on he was. As she reached for her husband's boxers, Steph was biting her lip so god damn hard that she nearly drew blood. 

After stepping out of his trousers and boxers himself, Paul stood there completely undressed, revelling in the power he had over his wife. 

Disappointing her slightly, Paul didn't offer to pleasure her in any way; instead, he walked to the other side of the bed, and props up a pillow for him to sit against. Stephanie looked at him with pleading eyes - she wanted him to instruct her to undress with him, to take him in her mouth or to do literally anything. But he didn't. Paul continued to sit there and admire how desperate she was for him, asserting more dominance with simply looking than he would by commanding anything physical.

Although, he had to eventually do something, he was too desperate himself to allow this to go on for much longer. Besides, he had the perfect thing in mind for little Stephanie.

"Take your clothes off, then sit on the edge of the bed, opposite me." 

Happy to have some instruction, Stephanie eagerly lifted her dress over her head, tossing it on the floor with her panties. Paul attentively watched as his wife removed her bra, ever so beautifully revealing her perfect, naked self. Completing her order, Stephanie walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, awaiting further command. 

"Good girl.." Paul praised. "Now, you're going perform for me. Put your hand between your legs and fuck yourself."

Stephanie's cheeks became even more red. She would never claim to be a saint, she's always enjoyed pleasuring herself, but she's never done it in front of Paul before - her sex life with him and with herself has always been separate. Besides, she didn't know how she'll look touching herself. Paul commanded that she 'performed' - but she wasn't sure how to do that.

"You're beautiful, doll.. just enjoy the pleasure." He assured her, almost as if he could read her mind of insecurity. 

No matter what, she'd promised herself to do everything asked of her by Mr Levesque. She belonged to him and his wishes for tonight. If he wanted a show, he would get one. 

Stephanie delicately placed her hand between her long legs, begging to rub her clit. For a while, she couldn't help but feel self conscious about what she was doing. Soon enough though, Steph was able to throw her head back and moan at how good it felt - this was her husband watching her, the man who tells her she's beautiful everyday, who takes care of her and looks after her, who fathers her daughters. If she could 'perform' for anybody, it was without a doubt him. 

Smiling at his stunning wife, Paul began stroking his own length, he'd become too aroused at the sight before him. He wonders what was going on in Stephanie's mind to make her moan so freely; considering she was the one who put forward this idea, he was perfectly aware how dirty her mind could get, he was just curious as to which fantasy she'd picked out this time. 

"Oh.. oh God, please may I cum Mr Levesque?" Stephanie asked, her heart racing while her fingers were relentlessly pushing in and out of herself. 

"Of course." Paul granted, proud of his submissive for knowing to ask. 

A pit in her stomach formed as Stephanie allowed herself to release. She continued to rub her clit as she rode out her orgasm, pleased with herself for seemingly pleasing her dominant with her own pleasure. However, she knew full well that it was nothing in comparison to the orgasms Paul was capable of giving her. And ghat was under typical circumstances, she had to clue how intense it would be within their new found kink. 

The whole time, Paul had been stroking his length, amazed by how effortlessly beautiful Stephanie's pleasure was. But now, he was ready for some real attention from her. He was craving her lips around himself, he was in absolute desperation to feel her slightly gag when he became too big for her to cope with. 

"Come here. Kneel down next to me." Paul invited, opening his arm when Stephanie seductively crawled over to him. He brushed some hair out of her eyes. "You know what I like, my dolly.. please me." 

Stephanie nodded with obedience - she did know what he liked, what he loved. And, as always, she was more than prepared to give him exactly that.

As Paul rested his hand on Stephanie's ass, she bent down, sinking her mouth onto his impressive member. She did everything she possibly could to satisfy him, to make him feel like royalty. Stephanie had never felt sexier than she had tonight, and she needed to show her appreciation. If his constant grunts and squeezing of her ass were any sign, she was doing a very good job.

At first, she was slow, teasing him with her tongue, but she soon took him deeper, allowing herself to gag slightly - she knew how much it turned him on to see her gag. 

After being married for so many years, Steph knew every trick which made Paul lose control. Loosing control was exactly what he was doing, he didn't care how he must look, cumming so quickly after being taken; if anything, it just went to show how talented his wife is. 

Grabbing Steph's ass very tightly, Paul lets go for the first time tonight, releasing his hot load into Stephanie's mouth. She swallowed, just like a good submissive would. Considering how good Stephanie was at being his submissive, she was a very, very bad girl. While Paul recovered, she traced light kisses along his shoulder and his neck, refusing to let a minute go by where she wasn't doing at least something to please her commander.

"You're a good little one.." Paul said breathlessly.

"Anything for you, Mr Levesque.. anything" she replied, kissing behind his ear. 

Even though he'd just released, having Stephanie whispering such seductive things to him was already making him hard again. Besides, Stephanie had only orgasmed once tonight, and he refused to let it be the only one she experienced - plus, it was from her own touch, Paul needed to be the one who drove her insane. With the being said, she would have to work for it. 

Paul stretched his leg over her, lying on top of his wife. Her piercing blue eyes fixed onto him as he pinned her hands down above her head. Stephanie could feel his bulging cock against her abdomen - she thought about pleading with him to fuck her, but she chose against it. After all, a really good girl wouldn't speak unless her master spoke first. 

Leaving Steph's hands above her, Paul began to kiss her neck; he knew all of her sensitive spots, the flesh that made her moan when he kissed it. Moving on from her neck, Stephanie's commander moved downwards, stopping to focus on her chest. She adored it when he paid attention to her breasts - they're part of her body which she's always felt slightly insecure about. Not many people but Paul know that, which is why he takes extra care when showing affection there.

Stephanie knew what this was all building to, he was teasing her with his kisses, a form of revenge for what she's been doing to him all day. Although, just as Paul didn't pretend to dislike her advances, Stephanie won't conceal her moans of pleasure as he sucks on her flesh. 

Eventually, Paul found himself between her thighs. Stephanie held her breath in anticipation, Paul had magical fingers, and could undo her ever so easily. But he didn't want to simply give her what she craved.. that was too easy. He wanted to toy with her, make her prove she deserved it. Luckily for him, he knew exactly how to do that. 

Without warning, he inserted one of his fingers into her - she gasped loudly. Stephanie began to moan freely as he developed a steady rhythm, using one finger to fuck her mercilessly while his thumb rubbed her clit tenderly. Granted, Stephanie asked him to be rough - but Paul knew that the best way to torture his wife was to be incredibly gentle, then refuse her permission to orgasm.

A large smirk formed across Paul's face as Stephanie arched her back, she was obviously close to a second climax. Almost seeming cruel, he removed his fingers and stepped back, cutting off contact from her. Stephanie's eyes shot open and she looked at her husband with widened eyes. She sat upwards, still short of breath.

"P-Paul.. why-" she began. 

Stephanie quickly got cut off when Paul slapped his hand against the side of her breast. Her skin burned, but it sent electric bolts through her entire body. "Mr Levesque." He corrected her.

"Mr Levesque.. I-I.. why did you stop?" 

"Little one, I thought a master could treat his dolly however he wanted to.." Paul said mockingly, sitting back down on the bed, stroking her sore breast better. "This is how you asked me to treat you.. you wanted this."

Despite wanting her husband back inside of her, Stephanie still found her core beginning to ache, her pussy becoming more wet. Paul was right - she asked for this, she was absolutely desperate for it. The taunting, while insufferable, was what she'd been begging him for. She wasn't sure that this side of Paul existed, but oh God was he outdoing himself as her dominant.

"I'm sorry, Mr Levesque.. I do want this.. " 

Paul forgave her immediately; he was enjoying this too much to punish her. Besides, there was something much more torturous up his sleeve than any punishment could possibly be. Stephanie laid back down, opening her legs a little wider and closing her eyes - she was awaiting on Paul touching her again, praying that he wouldn't stop this time.

Giving her what she obviously needed, Paul slid three fingers into her entrance. It thrilled him when Stephanie moaned softly, almost adorably. He was more turned on than he'd ever been, and he hasn't even fucked her with his cock yet. Although, that would surely come later in the night. As he pleasured her with one hand, Paul used his other hand to please himself. Knowing how desperate Steph would be to fuck him was definitely worth the wait, but he needed to ease the desire between his own legs at least a little bit.

Stephanie was already close to climaxing again, Paul's fingers really were her weakness. Then again, all of her husband could easily be considered her weakness. She begged with her eyes for him to keep going, she wouldn't be able take it if he stopped now. She was too close to a release, she'd near go insane if her orgasm was taken away this time. 

"May I cum, Mr Levesque.. oh, please may I cum..?" She asked, holding onto the headboard above their bed to steady herself. 

Paul chuckled. This was his evil genius plan, and it was about to unravel - if Stephanie couldn't handle it when he stepped away, he wouldn't. This time, he wouldn't step away from her, he'd keep pleasuring her relentlessly, finger fucking her until she was panting with satisfaction. The catch..? She simply wasn't allowed to orgasm.

Over the years, and over tonight alone, Paul had heard Stephanie's pleas for him to fuck her. As much as they aroused him, he wanted to know how she sounded when begging for permission to cum. Unless she was driven to the point of literally screaming, Paul had no intention of allowing her to climax. 

"Mr Levesque? Please, I need to cum.. I'm desperate." She repeated, barely holding on.

"No.. you don't cum until I give you permission. And you're going to have to work a lot harder than that." Paul replied sadistically.

Stephanie whimpered loudly, what was he doing to her? How on earth could he be so cruel yet so sexy at the same time? It's almost surprising that they've never found this side in one another until now, they've been married for over ten years after all. To be honest though, it might have been worth waiting for. 

Paul continued to slide his fingers in and out of her, curling them to really torment her. She knew that he was intentionally making this harder for her, and it was definitely working - her cries of pleasure were so loud, it's a good thing their kids weren't in the house or they surely would've heard something. Wanting to see just how far he could push her, Paul leaned his face down and began to lick her clit as his fingers did the rest. 

Even though she knew he didn't give permission, Stephanie couldn't stop herself. Paul just felt too fucking good to hold herself together. She came, realising her satisfaction onto her husband's tongue. Granted, she was happy to finally have the second orgasm which she'd yearned for, but she knew that it was against Paul's instructions. Something was going to happen, but she wasn't sure what. 

Licking up her entrance, Paul tasted Stephanie, then he stepped back and simply stared into her sapphire eyes. She'd broken his rules, something which was completely unacceptable in his eyes. Stephanie deserved to be punished, and he had an idea forming in his brain on how to do it. 

"I.. I'm sorry sir, I couldn't help myself.." Stephanie apologised profusely, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "You just made me feel so good, and.. well, I tried to be obedient, but you felt too amazing.." she attempted to putter him up, cuddling into his side. 

Paul roughly grabbed Stephanie's hair again, pulling her face up to his. He gave her a small, gentle kiss, he wanted to give her some affection before unleashing a punishment on her. 

Stephanie felt Paul move her, placing her so that she was laying on her front. Paul walked over to the pile of disregarded clothing, and he picked up a single item - his belt. Stephanie heard him retrieve something from the floor, but she wasn't sure what it could've been. Her curiosity was soon squashed when Paul hit her ass firmly with the belt strap. She cried out with a mixture of pain and immense pleasure. 

"Thank you Mr Levesque.." She managed to say under the gasp.

"Now, this is your punishment. I'm going to hit you with this belt ten times. Every time, you're going to thank me. If you can make it through without saying our safeword, I'll reward you by fucking you with my cock.." he explained.

Stephanie nodded in agreement. Instantly, she feels a second blow to her ass. Again, she thanked him. She thought Paul's spanks with his hand were painful enough. But she wasn't focused on the aspect of pain.. all she could think of was how much it pleasured her to be at his mercy. 

Unable to stop thinking about Paul's length being inside her, Stephanie's stomach forms a pit - the thought of being entirely defenceless, moaning continuously as Paul fucked her hard, his fist pulling her head up to his, nothing turned her on more. But right now, she only has two more blows to go now, and she'd rather focus on enjoying them while they last. Besides, her thoughts about Paul being inside her will be satisfied soon enough. 

"Fuck! Thank you, Mr Levesque.." She panted. 

Finally, the last blow hit her arse, it was the most painful by far, equally the most pleasurable. "Thank you so much Me Levesque.." she said one last time. 

Paul knew that Stephanie needed a punishment for disobeying him, and he won't pretend as though he didn't enjoy giving it to her. But now, he's free to take what he's been wanting since that fucking kiss on Raw. 

He forcefully turned Steph around and pulled her up the bed. They made eye contact, both of them were clearly longing for this to happen. He would normally tease her entrance with his tip, make her work for all of him, but Stephanie had endured enough tonight - it was time to please her. Yes, this was about treating her like a dolly.. but she was still his beautiful wife, and she deserved the whole world. 

Paul pushed himself into Stephanie impatiently, she arched her back in ecstasy and played with her clit as Paul fucked her pussy. He was faster than he had been with his fingers, he wanted to her to feel an intense wave of pleasure, which had definitely worked. Paul lent forward and fondled her breasts as he pummelled his length inside her. They always satisfied one another when it came to the bedroom, but a vanilla sex session might not cut it after exploring fantasies tonight.

"Mr Levesque.. I'm close.." she breathed out, a complete slave to his pleasure

"I'm close too.. cum with me darling.." Paul instructed, on the verge of release himself. 

After some more trusts from Paul, the couple reached the final climax together - it was more intense than anything they'd ever experienced prior, something seemed to erupt within them. Stephanie went completely limp, panting heavily; Paul also had heavy breaths, he slumped down next to her, resting an arm around his naked wife. They looked towards each other and both smirked. 

"That was amazing.. thank you, Mr Levesque.." she said sleepily.

Paul kissed the top of of Stephanie's forehead, then helped her underneath the covers. He climbed into bed next to her and snuggled up lovingly. Tonight couldn't have been more exciting, but few things beat a cuddle in a warm bed with the woman he loved most in the world. 

Her eyes closed as she rested her head into his chest. Stephanie had more lust towards this new side of Paul than she'd ever had before.. but it's the soft, kind, gentle man who she fell in love with, and will continue to love for the rest of time. 

"I love you, Paul.. " she said, beginning to fall asleep. 

"I love you too Stephanie.. I always will.." he replied, sweetly stroking her hair as they both fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
